


Oasis

by DunnoDunnoDunno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunnoDunnoDunno/pseuds/DunnoDunnoDunno
Summary: Isco and Toni might or might not have a thing for each other.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just gonna be clips of Isco and Toni. Other characters might be added as we move along. This first chapter is obviously from after today's match.

The lockers are red. Isco can feel the colour burning behind his back. But he doesn’t want to move at all. He is too exhausted for even the shower at the moment. He is too exhausted to do anything other than staring at the ceiling blankly.  
He knows that he may get scolded by Sergio later for not going for the check up with the meds right after the game. Rubbing his thigh, he cannot come up with a precise description of the dull pain. Maybe he’s not trying hard enough.

  
Maybe he’s not tried hard enough.

  
The thought sends a shiver down his spine.

  
‘Hey, you okay?’ Toni sneaks across the busy but quiet room and stares down at Isco.  
‘Huh?’ replies the one who doesn’t realize that his hand is still feeling the pain ‘Yeah I’m fine.’

  
Now that’s an obvious reflex response – as if Toni asks his teammates how they are doing after every single bad game.

  
‘Your thigh, dumbass.‘ then he reaches down and shoves Isco’s hand away, ‘Is it here?’ He wonders if it’s his palm’s temperature, or Isco’s skin is way too cold at the moment.  
‘Ugh, I don’t know,’ not the ‘you dumbass’ that Toni is expecting to hear as another reflex, ‘I’m not sure.’ He looks confused rather than anxious, which might be a good thing, decided by Toni. Not that this is the answer Toni would like to get either though.

  
‘Then go consult who would know.’ He patted Isco’s chin lightly, soften his face unknowingly.  
Isco lets out a long sigh, just like when Leon gets upset but tries to not let it show – this happens a lot but Toni would never tells Isco that he reminds him of his own son. He’s such a big kid. One that wins over your fondness.

  
Isco reluctantly stands up and drops the towel on the floor, looking for his pair of sandals.

  
‘Maybe get your shower first? You feel cold.’ He would just kindly leave the ‘please don’t make me mom you’ out. He can tell that Isco’s in no mood to fool around at the moment. And he doesn’t even need to wonder why.  
‘Okay.’ Almost obediently, Isco looks into his eyes and lets out another sigh.

  
‘Listen,’ Toni can almost hear the softness in his own voice, ‘you did fine today.’

  
‘Not good enough.’ It comes out so strongly that Isco himself freezes a little bit on the spot.

  
‘Ico, you did good.’ His reassuring words can at least help loosen the bearded kid’s muscles. ‘You did good.’ Toni presses a kiss to Isco’s chin, with affirmation.

  
‘Thanks, Toni.’ Isco finally sounds a tiny bit like the light hearted one he is most of the time. He returns the kiss and gives Toni’s shoulder a thankful squeeze. ‘I’m glad you finally began to pick up a little bit Spanish manners.’

  
Toni gazes at him dragging his feet towards the showers, still looking exhausted. He takes out his phone.  
‘We will fight back. For sure.’

  
Don’t you worry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
